falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dear Hearts and Gentle People
"Dear Hearts and Gentle People" is a song with music by Sammy Fain and lyrics by Bob Hilliard that appears in the Fallout 3 E3 trailer (in a version sung by Bob Crosby and The Bob Cats), but does not appear in the actual game. The song would later appear in Fallout 4 on Diamond City Radio and in Fallout 76 on Appalachia Radio. Background The song was recorded for the Standard Program Library transcription label between Bob Crosby's April 27th Decca Records (Coral) session and May 22nd Coral Records session in 1950.Garrod, Charles. Bob Crosby and His Orchestra 1946-1985 (discography). 2nd ed., Vol. 2, Zephyrhills, Florida.: Joyce Record Club, 1996, p. 14. The New York session personnel included Yank Lawson (trumpet), Cutty Cutshall (trombone), Stan Webb (alto sax), Ernie Caceres (baritone sax), Joe Lipman (piano), Carl Kress (guitar), and Bunny Shawker (drums).Garrod, Charles, and Bill Korst. Bob Crosby and His Orchestra (discography). 1st ed., Zephyrhills, Florida.: Joyce Record Club, 1987. p. 41 Writing in the liner notes of the CD reissue, Will Friedwald demurs some of the conclusions drawn in the 1987 edition of the discography: As a sidelight of Crosby's radio activities, he presided over two transcription sessions for the Standard Broadcast Corporation in 1950. Crosby had worked for Standard once before, when the last edition of the classic pre-war band cut about 60 titles in 1942. In Spring, 1950, Crosby was presumably in New York and recorded the tracks heard here with New Orleans-oriented Bob Crosby's Bobcats...The personnel was apparently not documented at the time, however, Charles Garrod and Bill Korst take a good stab at it in their Crosby discography ''Bob Crosby And His Orchestra, Joyce Publications, 1987. They list all New York players, supporting the assertion that these were east coast sessions. It's probably Yank Lawson on trumpet; his is one of the most distinctive attacks in all of jazz brass, with Cutty Cutshaw on trombone on the vocal date and a ringer in former bandleader Will Bradley on the second date.'' Korst and Garrod also list Stan Webb on alto sax and Ernie Caceres on baritone on date one and Paul Ricci on alto on date two. There may well be altos and baritones on date one and Paul Ricci on alto on date two, but the tenor and clarinet take all the reed solos. The tenor, both by style and by association, sounds like former Crosbyite Eddie Miller, although that diminutive tenor giant was based in Hollywood during his post-Crosby career. They identify the drummer on the vocal date as New York studio man Bunny Shawker, but venture no guess as to who it might be on the instrumentals: if he isn't Ray Bauduc, he's certainly mastered Bauduc's New Orleans-style use of cowbells. Whoever they are, they get in a lot of good playing - and for Lawson alone, these sessions are worth hearing.Bob Crosby and the Bobcats: The Complete Standard Transcriptions liner notes As the original Bob-O-Links had broken up after founding vocalist Johnny Desmond's departure in 1941, Friedwald also remarks for the 1950 sessions, "Of the remaining ten vocals, five feature Crosby in solo, the rest spotlight him with a vocal group, apparently assembled on the spot from New York session singers, identified as the 'The Bob-O-Links.'" Lyrics I love those dear hearts and gentle people, Who live in my home town. Because those dear hearts and gentle people Will never ever let you down. They read the good book from Fri' till Monday, That's how the weekend goes. (how it goes) I've got a dream house I'll build there one day, With picket fence and ramblin' rose. I feel so welcome each time that I return That my happy heart keeps laughin' like a clown. I love those dear hearts and gentle people, Who live and love in my (in my) home town. They read the good book from Fri' till Monday, That's how the weekend goes. I've got a dream house I'll build there one day, With picket fence and ramblin' rose. I feel so welcome each time that I return That my happy heart keeps laughin' like a clown. (like a clown) I love those dear hearts and gentle people, Who live and love in my home town. (in my home town) Those dear hearts and gentle people Who live in my home town. Video References Category:Fallout 3 songs Category:Fallout 4 songs Category:Diamond City Radio songs Category:Fallout 76 songs Category:Appalachia Radio songs pl:Dear Hearts and Gentle People ru:Dear Hearts and Gentle People uk:Dear Hearts and Gentle People